


They're Prescription?!

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: You try on Mammon's glasses and almost go blind from how strong his prescription is
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	They're Prescription?!

**Author's Note:**

> "If you’re doing headcanons I have one. You know how Mammon wears sunglasses with his everyday outfit even when he’s inside? My headcanon is that those sunglasses are actually prescription and he doesn’t wear normal glasses cuz he thinks that would be uncool or something equally dumb. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t do well at school too. Is this an excuse for me to satiate my need for glasses boys? Yes"- Anonymous

You feel your lungs struggling for air as your sides are mercilessly touched by the Avatar of Greed, giggling like a maniac as he tickles you to death. In a frenzy you swing your leg up, successfully connecting your shin with his head, knocking him off of you.

“Owwww, MC! You’re so mean,” he pouts, practically uninjured because of his demon strength, before standing and looking for his glasses. Your eyes move to under his couch where his yellow shades lay out of his sight. You dive for them putting them on your head.

“Look Mam! I look like you now!” You chuckle before moving to pull them over your eyes.

“WAIT,” He yells but he is too late as you now know his dirty little secret.

“Mammon….” 

“… yea?”

“…You’re really fucking blind”

He jumps up, ripping the glasses away from you with a blush, “yea, I’m aware”. he pouts.

“I had no idea they were prescription though,” you respond, “why don’t you wear normal glasses? wouldn’t it be easier to see-”

“No! I don’t want to look like a nerd, the GREAT Mammon has to keep up his cool guy reputation, y’know?” He starts to walk away, a little frustrated and embarrassed that you knew his flaw now

“Glasses are cool though!” you giggle at his childish behavior, “I have to admit you hid your blindness pretty well!”

“I’m not blind ya dumbass! I just need some help seeing s’all,” he shrugs awkwardly. 

“Well honestly,” you step closer to him, leaning up to his face, causing his blush to spread further across his face, reaching the tips of his ears, “I think you’re cool no matter what you wear! You’re face is so cool that nothing could ruin it!”

You continue to tell him everything you find cool about him, his face growing redder by the second, “OKAY OKAY I GET IT” he blushes, covering your mouth with his hand, “I think… that you’re pretty cool too, MC”.


End file.
